Chances Come And Go
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: This story is basically about Jade getting a chance at "The Big Time" this is my very first story so please be very very very honest with any reveiws you may leave. I'm always up for some help! Oh. and sorry I write such short chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Tyler Lemming

Me and Beck were standing in the middle of the mall when it happened. We were just standing there and he had to head to his truck to get something. He told me to wait outside of Claire's. Even though the pink frilly store disgusted me, I waited.

I was standing right outside the store waiting. And then that's how it started. I pulled out my iPod and put on a song. It was Give It Up. The song me and Cat sang at the Karaoke Dokey. Without noticing, I started singing along to it. Then I started dancing a little. I felt amazing. I didn't even care that anyone was staring.

So I started dancing more intensely. Like the way that they had taught us to at Hollywood Arts. And I belted out the song in the middle of the mall. I will admit, seeing a goth girl singing and dancing in the middle of the mall must've been pretty weird.

But then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was Tyler Lemming, the music producer!

"Hello there miss. I saw you singing and I just wanna say, you have amazing talent."

"Omigod! Thank you! Coming from you... Well I'm flattered."

"Oh so you know who I am. May I ask what your name is?"

"J-jade West."

Beck walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. He obviously knew who I was talking to and waved.

"Well Miss Jade, if you ever want to get in to singing professionally, here's my card."

I couldn't get the words "Thank you" out. So I just nodded and smiled like a lunatic. Tyler Lemming walked away. I waited for him to be far out of site before I shrieked.

"Remind me never to leave you alone ever again. I might miss something like this again" Beck said and looked at the card. "Are you gonna call him?"

"Of course I will!"

So that night was the night that my life had possibly changed forver.


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

So Monday, August 12 2011 was the day I finally called Mr. Lemming. It's been 3 day and I've been staring at my cell phone, debating whether or not to call him. But Beck was with me the whole time, trying to convince to me call him. In Beck's mind, this was a once in a life time chance. I couldn't let it go by like that. In My mind, this was my one chance to finally be better than Vega at something. Yep, the infamous Tori Vega. The one who kissed my boyfriend on only her second day. Plus, as much as I hate to admit, she was better at singing and acting than I was. Don't tell anyone that I admitted this though. I will hunt you down. And you do not want that.

But if I got the chance to be better at Tori at something, don't you think I would take it right away? Yeah, so did I. But for some reason I was hesitating to call. Why? I think I know why. Because if I get shot down, that would be the biggest embarrassment of my life.

I finally picked up my cell phone. I was with Beck in his RV at around 4 PMish. I took the card out of my jacket pocket. Then I put in the number. The number I've been staring at for 3 days. The number my mind has been at war over. The number that could possibly change my life forever.

"Hello? Is this Tyler Lemming?" I asked as a man picked up the phone on the other end.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Jade West. The girl from the mall a couple days ago."

Beck looked at me excitedly. He looked almost as excited as I felt. Mr. Lemming started talking on the other end.

"Oh yes. I've been waiting for your call. So I'm guessing you've made up your mind. You wanna come to my studio sometime this week? I'll need you to just record a song and I'll have to show it to my boss."

"Oh. Um. Sure. When and where?"

"How about the Paramount Recording Studios, Friday whenever you can?"

"Sure that'll be great! See you then"

I couldn't wait to rub this in Vega's face. She'll be so jealous.


	3. Chapter 3: The Parents

The only problem, the only thing that could possibly get in my way, was my dad. Him and I didn't really get along. I don't get along with either of my parents really. They think being an actor or a singer or anything of the sorts is just a waste of time. They basically think having any sort of talent is overrated. I had to beg them to let me go to Hollywood Arts. And even then, the begging didn't leave a dent. I had to bring my friends in on it. They went to Hollywood Arts and helped me convince them to let me go. Maybe I could do it again.

Cat's child-like attitude is a major benefactor to it all. The perfect amount of poutiness in one little 16 year-old girl. Beck, of course, had enough charm to make up for an army of slobs. Andre, the smooth talker. He could convince my mom in a matter of minutes with his voice. I won't bring Robbie into it. He'd probably lessen my chance. Maybe Rex could help though. And then there's Tori. As much as I dislike her, she could help. She's a good beggar.

My mom would be easy to talk to. I could take her down with Cat. My dad… not so much. He was a tough nut to crack. To take him down, you'd need 101 Becks , 80 Cats, 94 Andres, and 43 Toris. I might have to talk to him alone first, and then I would get Cat. Then maybe add in Beck and Andre. _Then _Tori. Tori will always be last resort.

I went up to my dad's study to talk to him.

"Hey? Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Sweety, I'm a little busy."

Of course he was. He never had any time for me. I barely know the man.

"Please. It's kinda important."

He sighed and took his glasses off. "Fine. Sit down." He said pointing to the chair opposite of his desk. I sat down and looked at him. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Do you know who Tyler Lemming is?"

My dad nodded and looked at me. Well, looked through me.

"Well the other day I ran into him at the mall. He heard me singing." So I told him what happened since then.

"Hmm. Interesting. So you talked to him already?"

I nodded.

"Well… you do know that the chances of you getting this are really slim. Right?"

I nodded again.

"Honestly, I don't think you should do it."

I lowered my head in disappointment. Of course he wouldn't have any faith in me. Typical Dad.

"But if you want to, I guess you can. Just don't be all sad when you get shot down."

"Really! I can do it!" I ran out of his study and called Beck. I was kind of disappointed though. I had a whole strategy planned out. I'll just save it for next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Cat

I was unusually happy. The next day at school everyone seemed concerned with the grin that was stretched across my face the whole day. Especially Tori. I think she thought I was up to something.

"Hey there Vega." I said in an unusually cheery way. She stared at me with a look of complete confusion. She leaned over to Cat and whispered in her ear.

"Should I be worried?" She said. She was a terrible whisperer.

"I dunno yet. I would definitely prepare for something." Cat whispered back. Then she went into a story about how her brother one time blah blah blah.

Honestly, I respect Cat and all, but her stories about her freakish brother will go on forever. I've met her brother and he's almost as peculiar as the little red head. I started thinking about what would happen if I did get accepted by these producers. I would have to leave all my friend behind. Cat was my best friend, even though we were like polar opposites. I've known her forever. Maybe I could talk Lemming into signing her with me. We've done song together before. I think we make a good pair.

"Hey Cat,"

"Yeah?"

"On Friday I need you to drive me somewhere."

"Kay kay!"

Beck walked up behind me. Obviously hearing what I asked Cat.

"Hey babe, how come I can't drive you?"

And then there goes Tori with her big mouth blabbering away.

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

I guess this would be the perfect time to tell them. Rub it in Tori's face. Watch Cat's face light up the way it always does when there's good news.

"Well," I started "Last Friday night, at the mall, I ran into Tyler Lemming"

"No way!" Tori yelled in that annoying 1940's voice she does.

"No way!" I imitated. I gave Tori a mean look.

"I don't talk like that!" There was that annoying voice again.

"So anyway, _this _Friday I'm going to Paramount Studios to record a song."

"Well how come I can't drive you?" Beck asked again.

"I just want Cat to drive me! Is that okay with you!"

"I'm scared" Cat whimpered and tried to hide behind Tori. Notice I say_ tried._

Seriously, she's my best friend but sometime she real scaredy cat. Hah, I made myself laugh a little. Beck looked like he was a little offended. He'll get over it. He always does.


	5. Chapter 5: In The Studio

As Friday slowly crept closer and closer, my excitement grew more and more. Although Cat was driving me insane. She kept singing some song about farm animals. And it was NOT Old McDonald Had a Farm. Typical Cat. It got me rethinking if I really wanted to go into a career with her. Oh let's face it, I'd miss her too much. Wait a second… What about Beck! Ohmigod! I didn't even think about him! Wait another second, what if I don't even get this? What if I don't even get signed to Paramount. No. I can't think like that. I'll get this. We'll get this. Me and Cat make a great duo. We'll get this.

As they ever so slowly pulled up to the Paramount Recording Studio, I jumped out of the car. I must've scared the pee out Cat because she let out a little shriek. I didn't realize the car was still moving until Cat came out of it all panicked.

"Jade! Jade! Are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No cuts? Scratches?"

"No. Cat, you were parking. It's not like I threw myself out of a speeding car. You were going less than a mile per hour."

"Oh, ok!" Cat went back to her peppy self.

We walked inside the studio and were instantly greeted by Lemming. He was wearing a grey suit with a white undershirt. His hair was as grey as the last time I saw him. Is tie was blue and yellow diagonal stripes. He wore black loafers with black socks.

"Hey there Miss West. It's good to see you again. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mr. Lemming, this is my friend—" I was quickly interrupted by Cat. She stuck her hand out towards Lemming.

"Catarina Valentine, but most people call me Cat!"

"Nice meeting you." He said and shook her hand

I took Lemming aside for a second. I told him about how if I got signed to Paramount I really want to sing with Cat. He looked at me for a second. I was worried he wasn't going to even try to listen to me.

"Sure, why not. You two look like you would be great together."

So then he took us into the recording room. It reminded me of the cock pit in a plane. There were a bunch of sound boards with all sorts of dials and switches on it. Above the board wee three monitors. Below ac monitor was a speaker. On the same wall in between the monitors and the board was a window. The window looked into a room that had two mic stands, a guitar, and a piano in it.

"I was assuming you wanted to do the song you were singing in the mall so I got the song and just took out the vocals." He said sitting down in front sound board. "Now if you two will just go in there, we can get started."

"Wait a second… You _two. _Jade, I didn't know you were going to sing with a partner! Where is he? Or is it a she?_" _

Oh Cat. Poor, poor, oblivious Cat didn't even know what I was planning. I thought maybe the fact that I really wanted her to drive me would tip her off. But no. I took her by the arm and pulled her into the room. When we got into the room, after countless minutes of Cat struggling (we must've been quite a humorous spectacle for Lemming) I handed her some head phones.

The song started playing and I could tell that Cat knew exactly what song it was.

I started "Some day I'll let you in. Treat you right. Drive you out of your mind."

Then Cat's part came in "You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright. I'm goanna make you blind"

I don't know about Cat, But I thought we were doing good. Not only were we singing as good as we could possibly sing, we were dancing really good too. My favorite part of the song was coming up.

"Look at me boy Cause I got you. Where I want you. Isn't it so exciting. Wanna shake you. Wanna break you. Take the back seat boy, cause now I'm driving" We both sang in perfect harmony.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking

That was absolutely exhilarating! I just love that feeling I got when I start singing. I looked at Cat, she looked like she really enjoyed it too. She was giggling and all that junk little 7 year-olds do after they got off a swing or a slide. Well, she did have the mind of a 7 year -old, so I wasn't shocked. Cat went to hug me. As quick as I could I threw my arms out to stop her. When I looked in the eyes she looked hurt. After a few seconds I rolled my eyes and putdown my arms. She squeezed all the air out of me. For such a tiny person, she was really strong. Lemming gave us the thumbs up and we took our headphones out. Cat scampered out of the room and I walked right behind her.

"So how was that?" I asked Lemming

"Actually," oh no, here comes the bad news. We didn't make it. And I really thought we had this to. "You did really good! If Keller doesn't like this, I dunno who will." Lemming said

I was guessing that Keller was his boss, but you never know. Keller sounded like an official name. maybe in mid 40's, graying hair, maybe 6' 11", and definitely wearing a suit. That's what I think when I think when I think of a Keller.

"Th-thanks!" I stuttered out. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in my life. The amount of my excitement was more than Cat gets in a day! That's how excited I was.

"So all I have to do now is show it to Keller. I'll call you whenever I get an answer from him. Really though, he's gonna love it! I don't know why he wouldn't, you two are absolutely amazing."

Lemming showed us out and we walked to Cat's car. I immediately called Beck. I waited for him to pick up. It took 3 rings for him to answer. Usually I would freak out. But not today. I was too happy to be mad at anyone.

"Hey Jade, how'd it go?"

I told him all about what happened. Giving him every single little detail about what happened. Even though we were on the phone I could tell he was really, really, really happy for me. So was I. Oh, he was happy for Cat too.

On the other side of the car, Cat was on the phone with her brother. Man, did she love that weirdo brother of hers. If I had an older bro like him, I would've probably strangled him by the time I was 6. After I hung up with Beck I listened to Cat talk.

"Yep!... Yeah, isn't it so exciting!... WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!... Oh, ok. I get it. Hee hee… Yeah, Jade's here with me… You wann talk to her?... Ok," she put a hand over her phone. "He wants to talk to you." I mouthed the words "NO, NO, NO!" to her. She put the phone to her ear. "Sorry she can't talk… Umm, she's choking… Really, kay kay" she put the phone down again. "He wants to know if he can have whatever it is you cough up."

"Cat! I'm not really choking!"

"Oh," She out the phone back to her ear. "Umm, Bill I… Hear… Going… Tunnel…Dog…Bye." She said into the phone. Wow the old "going into a tunnel I can't hear you" trick. Smooth Cat. Real smooth.

I got a text. It was from Tori. God, what does she want. For all I know she's probably trying to steal Beck away from me… again.

**Vega: **Hey how did it go

**Me: **Wats it 2 ya

**Vega:** I just wanted to no how it went

**Me: **well we did fine

**Vega: **coolio

**Me: **did u relly just say that

**Vega: **what. say what

**Me: **coolio. Who says hat chiz

**Vega: **me! I do!

**Me: **what is chiz anyway

**Vega: **I dunno. Andre thinks its some sort of sausage

**Me: **uhuh

**Vega: **so you think you did good

**Me: **oh, I dont think, I know

**Vega: **little cocky there

**Me: **no

**Vega: **ssuuurrre

**Me: **whatever

I guess I must've scared Tori away. After about 10 minutes I didn't get another text. I knew that chick was scared of me.


	7. Chapter 7: A Glance At Cat

To celebrate the definitely maybe that was the possibility of me and Cat getting a recording contract, Beck took me out on a date. He set up a picnic underneath an oak tree. I'm really not one for mushy junk like that, but just this once, I think there will have to be an exception. The day was going great, and one little picnic wouldn't kill her. Cat was invited to come, but she had plans with her brother that night. Again, man did she love that brother of hers. I don't blame her. I would still strangle him though.

I guess I could give a little background information about Cat. Her parents were super rich. She got everything a person could ever want. A teenage girl's dream, right? Not so much. You see, when parents have a lot of money that means that have to work a lot for it. And Cat's parents worked WAY too much. She barely ever got a chance to see them or talk with them or pretty much interact with them in any way. So that basically turned Bill, Cat's older brother, into the authority figure to her.

Ever since Cat was 4, Bill, at the age of 8, was kind of like a body guard to her. Cat was always made fun of for being "different" as other kids put it. I personally think she just has more of a personality than most of us do. Some called her stupid, others called her crazy. Remember when girls had cooties? Well cat had a thing our kindergarten class called "monster cooties". Me and Beck were her only friends. The spunky red head was the first thing I've ever loved. But, back to her brother, whenever someone accused her of being crazy or stupid, he would be the first on to stand up for her. So over the years, Cat and Bill got really close. The closer thy got the more their parents drifted away.

So what if Bill can do the weirdest things? So what if he's been arrested a few times? He definitely lives life to the fullest, I'll tell you that. Bill is unbelievably nice. He's a real people person. And I'll admit, a really long time ago, I had a little crush on him. Yeah, sure he was 4 years older, so what? I liked him a little bit. Big deal. I don't any more, in case you were wondering. I guess you could say I had a little thing for my best friends' brother. Hah, I've gotten such a sense of humor lately. This recording contract could be better than I thought.

Like I said, Cat was constantly bullied by other kids. From verbal to physical, she's been through it all. But somehow she holds her head high. Some people think that it was because Bill was always there for her. I think it's because she knows that it's coming. She expects it. Every single day she knows she will hear someone and their friend snicker at her. Every single day she knows that someone will make some sort of rude comment to her. Every single day she knows that someone might throw something at her, whether it's an eraser or a piece of balled up paper. She see's all of it coming. But the only way she seems to know how to respond to it is by yelling "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"


	8. Chapter 8: Constellations

"So what happened at the studio?" Beck asked tugging me back to earth.

We were still underneath the tree. We were finished with the picnic part and now we were sitting under the tree. I looked to Beck. He was looking up at the sky. The sun was just starting to set, and I'll admit, it was very pretty.

"Nothing really. Lemming brought us inside this room and he just recorded us singing."

"So nothing exciting happened?"

I thought over it a bit. "Well, I did have to wrestle Cat to get her inside the room. She would NOT cooperate!"

Beck chuckled at me. Now that I think of it, I wasn't surprised that Cat tried to struggle. She's known to resist when things catch her by surprise. I laughed with him.

I looked up at the sky for a second. The first star that appeared winked at me. I heard somewhere that you're supposed to make a wish on the first star you saw. So I closed my eyes and wished and i hoped that we got this deal. I put all my effort, all my thought, in that wish. Every single ounce of it.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at Beck again. He was staring at me and smiling. It was that one that I loved so much. I smiled back at him. He ran a hand through my hair. He drew his head closer to mine. He looked deep into my eyes. I'm not sure what it was, but every time he does that he sets off little firecrackers inside of me. Sometimes I wonder if I ever do the same thing to him. He put his lips to mine and gave me the gentlest kiss. Gentle but sweet. That's exactly what Beck was. He was my better half.

We spent the rest of the night lying on the blanket, staring up at the stars. My head rested on his outstretched arm. He pointed to different constellations and told me what they were. He attempted to tell me there stories. Apparently every single constellation has it's own little story. Imagine how many stories are contained in one sky. Millions, maybe even billions of individual little stories. Beck would stick out his other arm and pointed it at the sky.

"You see that one right there?" he would say. I would look at him and nod. "That one's Gemini. The twins. And that one over there is Ursa Major." he said and looked at me. "There was a story to her and Ursa Minor, but I don't remember it."

"Ursa Major was a bear. She was Ursa Minors mother." I told him after a few minutes. "Some hunter killed them for all the wrong reasons and now they're all up there. For everyone to see. Even the hunter I think is up there with them. I'm not sure though." I pointed to the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN sorry about the hiatus from this story, I had to give a little attention to Things That Seem To Go Right)**

The next day, me and Beck woke up next to each other. Whoopsy. Honestly, we didn't mean to fall asleep. It just happened, but nothing _happened. _We just fell asleep. We woke up laughing about it with each other. It was really cloudy out and started raining. Shoot.

Beck drove me home, even though I begged him to take me anywhere else. He thinks I need to build a better relationship with my parents. I love Beck and all, but sometimes he can be so unrealistic. I don't know what to do with that boy. I really want to try avoiding my parents at all costs. All they want to do is bring me down. They have never supported me in anything.

Cat started texting me.

**Cat:** Do u have any plans today?

I thought whether or not I should reply to this text or not. I kind of wasn't in the mood for peppy today. But against my better judgment, I texted her back.

**Me: **No. y?

**Cat: **Do you wanna do anything before we go see lemming again?

Wait a second, we weren't seeing Lemming today. Did she know something that I didn't?

**Me: **No.

**Cat: **Are u sure?

**Me**: Yes.

**Cat: **Positive?

This chic was getting on my nerves. Why did she even want to see me so badly?

**Me: **Fine! Wat do u wanna do

**Cat: **I dunno

**Me: **Cat, ur killing me. absolutely killing me

**Cat: **wanna meet me at the school

**Me: **fine

That was the end of that conversation. As soon as Beck left, I jumped in my car and drove off. I drove straight for the school. A bunch of things crossed my mind as I drove. Like how amazing it would be if Lemming's boss liked us. Or if I worked with Cat like this, if she would still be as annoying as she is now. God, I really hope she wouldn't.

I met up with Cat at the Asphalt Café and it was around 12 pm.

"Hi." Cat chirped.

"Hey."

"Guess what!"

Cat looked so excited. Her whole face was brighter than it usually was, as if that was even possible. My first instinct was to make a comment about her excitement, but I stifled it as best I could. Her perkiness was overwhelming

"What."

"Lemming called me!"

Whoa. Really, whoa. Why would he call her and not me?

"Really. What did he say?"

She looked like she was going to bust. I could practically see her jumping on the inside. She took her sweet time telling me. she bit her lower lip every couple of seconds, like she was hiding something from me. I bet she was. She had to be. Sometimes I wonder why I even deal with her, it would be so easy to just erase her from my life

"We got it!"

It took some time to process what she had just said, but pretty soon I figured it out. Ohmigod! We got the deal! I couldn't believe it. Our lives had just completely changed forever. Soon enough we would be singing not only as a hobby, but as a career! I couldn't wait. Maybe that was why we were seeing him later on.


End file.
